Extreme Madness
''Extreme Madness ''is a BFDI-inspired series created by MeeksMan. Plot 22 inanimate objects are competing for a way better and cooler madison since Door come from a airplane. Characters Door - the host of Extreme Madness. male the host Pizza - the leader of "The Awesome Mountain". male The Awesome Mountain, which he is the leader of Burger - a bully and the leader of the other team, "The Golden Punch". male The Golden Punch, which he is the leader of Pretzel - one of Pizza's friends on the team TAM (The Awesome Mountain). Male The Awesome Mountain Scissors - one of Burger's friends on the team TGP (The Golden Punch). male The Golden Punch Cola - a member of an alliance with Diet Cola and Milk, whom he is friends with. male The Awesome Mountain Diet Cola - a member of an alliance with Cola and Milk, whom she is friends with. female The Awesome Mountain Milk - a member of an alliance with Cola and Diet cola, whom she is friends with. she is also dumb. female The Awesome Mountain Soccer Ball - a clumsy ball who is so lazy. male The Golden Punch Lollipop - a dumb and annoying contestant who tells stupid jokes that are not funny. male The Awesome Mountain Fork - a bully who is friends with Burger. male The Golden Punch Laptop - a smart nerd who is interested in science. male The Golden Punch Rake - a bully who hates Milk because she is dumb. female The Golden Punch Tomato - a very dumb fruit or vegetable who likes to barf limes. male The Golden Punch WG (Water Gallon) - a gallon who holds water and likes to drink himself. male The Awesome Mountain Pumpkin - a very dumb friend of Tomato who likes to barf limes together with Tomato. male The Golden Punch Cake - a nice and cute object who do good stuff to the objects. female The Awesome Mountain Orange - a object who barf limes like Tomato and Pumpkin, he loves to eat hot dogs. male The Golden Punch Watermelon - a fat guy who walk slow and really bathe himself of a pond. male The Awesome Mountain Peanut - a bully who have his fists punch a object hard to 3 miles. male The Golden Punch M&M - a candy who is getting rad, cool and awesome stuff in Target. male The Awesome Mountain YouTube Logo - a red rectangle with a white triangle button, and he is very nice. male The Awesome Mountain Teams The Awesome Mountain - a team founded by Pizza that claims to be the best team ever. amount of contestants: 11 The Golden Punch - a team founded by Burger that also claims to be the best team ever. amount of contestants: 10 Elimination The elimination is known as "Court of Justice". When a team loses each episode, they get sent to "Object Courthouse" when the host is the judge, a contestant will vote who's gotta be out, when someone safe, they get candy canes, if not, they get kicked on the butt with "Boot of Pain" and sent to the COD (Cage of Doom). Category:Fan fiction